


Dude,

by annie_actual



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Bro Time, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_actual/pseuds/annie_actual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some serious bro time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude,

Snake was hanging out at jamba juice with his best bro. Liquid snak. Dave got a smoothie and Eli also got a smoothie. They both sit down, Dave looks at Eli and says,  
"what if u was wit a girl n yall was bouta smash n she was like bra get a ice cube n rub it around my grocery hole like tha exact same words n errythang" and Eli was like  
"dude what the fuck"


End file.
